Smells like Teen Spirit
by Gravity09
Summary: Its hard enough to be a rockstar and a novelist... what about being parents?Hope you enjoy this is my first fanfiction...ever...


"Yuki!Yuki!Yuki!" shouted a spirited voice, "Wake up!". Eiri Yuki half-opened his eyes; there jumping up and down his bed was the young pink-haired boy wearing banana printed pajamas.

"What do you want brat?" Yuki mumbled angrily as his eyes wondered to the clock on his bedside; it read 5:45.

The pink-haired boy smiled at the blond attractive man laying on the bed.

"Look outside!" he whispered gleefully, his dark-blue eyes opened widely. Yuki glanced through the open window. The sky was painted rosy pink and, there in the distance was a yellow light was raising slowly in the sky.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Shuichi Shindou gasped with a wild look on his face. Eiri Yuki shoved a cigarette in his mouth and sat there for staring at the sunrise.

"Yea" he finally mumbled.

**Eiri had understood, he understood what it meant to need someone to need someone completely. He suffered that familiar empty, pointless feeling whenever Shuichi was gone and although Eiri pretended that he could care less about him deep down he knew that It was quite the opposite. Something about the way he smiled the way he liked to curl into a little ball when he was sleeping mad Yuki's heart pound, it felt like everything was warm and fuzzy around him whenever Shuichi was near. Secretly Yuki treasured the moments he shared with him... moments like this very morning, holding him in his arms... watching the sun rise. **

"What are you thinking about?" Shindou asking breaking his thoughts. Twenty minutes had passed at Yuki was staring into space.

"Oh nothing..." he said quickly being completely off guard.

"Wait! I'm suppose to be going somewhere today!!!!!!" Shuichi exclaimed, without notice, he got up and stared pacing up and down the room

"Think ! Think! Think!" he said, punching himself in the head...**Then there we're moments like this when Eiri thought that his partner was just plain absent minded**

Eiri got up and placed his hands on Shuichi shoulder, "You know whatever it is you will remember,"he whispered, "...in the meantime...come back to bed" looking him deeply in the eyes, he body inched closer to him, their chest touching each other.

Suddenly the there was deafening rumbling noisy and the floor started to shake.

"What the hell was that?" Shuichi shouted as the Rumbling and noise intensified it sounded as if it was nearer and nearer by the second.

**BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"What?!??!" Shuichi exclaimed and ran to the kitchen where the noise came from. There was smoke and debris flying everywhere.

"What is it?" Yuki asked running behind him, only to find a weird scenario :

A massive hole in his wall

A very angry Mr. Sakano, standing in that same hole

_So Yuki added two and two and together_...

"**SHUCIHI SHINDOU!!!!!!!!!!" **Mr. Sakano grunted in anger... "You're still home?" he said with his eyes twitching involuntarily...

"Um...yes" Shuichi answered, fear trembled in his voice..,

"You're suppose to be in the STUDIO RIGHT NOW!!!!" Mr. Sakano yelled with his fists clenched into a ball, and chest heaving rapidly. A demented look came across his face... and it was Shuichi instinct to do what he thought was best.. **RUN**...

The young man dashed out the apartment with his producer followed closely behind his heals.

"Mr. Sakano!!!!! I'm sorry ! Forgive me ! Forgive me!" Yuki could hear him shout as they sprinted down the hall all the way to the traffic light.

Yuki Snickered as he lit up is cigarette. _I'm going back to bed, _he thought as he yawned. In a few minutes he was back in bed sound asleep.

**Knock! Knock!Knock! **"Who the hell is it?" Yuki asked groggily.

"Open...Open the door please!" someone said frantically. It sounded like a woman. "Help me please!" she pleaded.

Yuki ran to the door and opened it quickly. Standing before him was a young blond girl wearing leggings and a shirt(or dress...can't really tell..) that read "My boyfriend is cuter than Urs" She had bright red highlights in her hair. "You gotta help me! Some guys are chasing me!" She panted and shoved her way inside the apartment before Yuki could refuse.

Yuki closed the door behind her.

"Why are they chasing you?" He asked as she came in and sat down on his sofa. She propped her feet up on the coffee table.

"Oh ... um no one was chasing me." She said coolly.

"What?!?" Yuki exclaimed.

"Oh just wanted to meet you... Nice to meet you... I'm Kia." She said and sprang up to shake his hand . "Wow you're even cuter in person. You know my mom adores you." She sang and ran her fingers through his hair playfully.

_**...What next? To be continued... ♥**_


End file.
